


Stay

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [33]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: “Bunny, what are you saying?”There was something to the infinite calm in Wild Tiger’s voice that almost made her heart stop. That was the voice all the Heroes loved and hated in equal measure. He was a goof. A trickster. He always gave the impression that he wasn’t that smart or observant, but when he dropped that tone on you, there was no doubt that he was about to drop some kind of knowledge on you that would make you weak in the knees, cry your eyes out, or fill your heart with compassion or give you the fire to survive what life would throw at you next. Kaede reluctantly admitted that this tone of voice from her Dad was the most awesome of them all.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharWright5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/gifts), [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts), [paintedrecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedrecs/gifts), [JaneErikaBrady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneErikaBrady/gifts).



> Song Title: Stay (Acoustic Version)  
> Artists: Zedd & Alessia Cara 
> 
> Oh god. I'm nervous as hell posting this. I have never written for this fandom and pairing before. I hope it's okay. I hope you like it. Ahhh. Be nice in the comments. Not Beta read.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kPeWDiKbBY

“I don’t understand why I have to perform a song from someone else. My music is selling well enough on its own. Why are you insisting I do this?”

Blue Rose was incensed. Her manager had been pushing her to do a cover song for months now, insisting that all the best artists were paying tribute to their peers but performing heart warming covers of each others songs. There had been some people sniffing around her music in the last few weeks, but were reluctant to do a cover of her music if she wasn’t willing to cover someone else’s. Her manager, in typical fashion, had listened to her annoyances and explained time and time again that this was a good will piece, and what greater boost to their career than to have a bonafide Hero cover one of their songs. The goodwill generated by doing this would make her the media darling for weeks. 

Sliding the papers over to the young Hero, her manager was looking somewhat less indulgent this time around.

“These are your options to choose from Blue Rose. Take your time and listen to them. Really listen to them. We are recording next weekend.”

Blue Rose’s eyes went a little wide at the firmer tone her manager had taken with her. Having grown and matured a little in the last few years, she snatched the list off the desk and crammed it into her hand bag. Reaching out, she froze her manager’s coffee solid with a tap of the mug. She wasn’t opposed to a moment of pettiness, knowing full well by the time she got to the coffee cart outside she’d pay for a new coffee to be sent up. Her pettiness only lasted a moment at best.

Turning on her heel she clack-clack-clacked out of the room, rode down in the elevator and sent a coffee back up to her manager, moment of guilt catching up with her. Sighing softly she proceeded to the office downtown where all the Heroes spent their down time. She’d likely ask her friends for their advice, trusting them a bit more than someone who was also making money off her talents. She knew in her heart this was the right thing to do, and the list from what she glanced, wasn’t bad. In truth, they were songs she listened to for inspiration when she was having trouble writing. 

Making her way up the tower, she was happy to see that Kotetsu and Barnaby were here. She often found herself talking to them about what decisions would be best to make. Having moved past her school girl crush on Kotetsu, she grew to value his friendship and camaraderie, even when he was acting like a silly goof. 

Especially when he was acting like a silly goof. 

Making her way to what had been modified to being her dance studio, she drew up short at the open door when she heard Kotetsu’s voice.

“Bunny, what are you saying?”

There was something to the infinite calm in Wild Tiger’s voice that almost made her heart stop. That was the voice all the Heroes loved and hated in equal measure. He was a goof. A trickster. He always gave the impression that he wasn’t that smart or observant, but when he dropped that tone on you, there was no doubt that he was about to drop some kind of knowledge on you that would make you weak in the knees, cry your eyes out, or fill your heart with compassion or give you the fire to survive what life would throw at you next. Kaede reluctantly admitted that this tone of voice from her Dad was the most awesome of them all.

“I should go Kotetsu. Just. Forget I said anything.”

Peeking through the open door, she could tell that Barnaby was upset, but Kotetsu was his calm, serene self. The face he didn’t reveal to many, but was always there, even under his frenetic appearance. The last time she had seen it this closely was when he gently rejected her advances, but he had her walking away feeling like she had been handed the world instead. She didn’t know the context of this conversation, but Barnaby didn’t have a hope. 

Watching Kotetsu move across to the music player, he pressed the play song, and took a few long strides to intercept Barnaby’s move towards the door. Holding his hand out, and with a small quirk of a smile, Barnaby reached out, seemingly unconsciously and took the other man’s hand. Looking to the side, his face shifted to a small smile as the music filled the room. Allowing himself to be pulled into Kotetsu’s arms, keeping a bit of distance between them, but letting Kotetsu lead.

Kotetsu wrapped an arm around Barnaby’s waist, sweeping them around the room with a grace Blue Rose didn’t know he’d possessed. They’d both done some back up dancer work for her before, but seeing him unfiltered and undirected was something else entirely. There was something about his heart that came out in his movements. Watching Kotetsu mouth the words was almost enough to make her cry. 

Holding Barnaby close, he looked into the younger man’s eyes with a sad smile.

_Waiting for the time to pass you by_  
_Hope the winds of change will change your mind_  
_I could give a thousand reasons why_  
_And I know you, and you've got to_

Spinning Barnaby out to the point they were barely holding on by finger tips, he pause for a moment before pulling him back int. 

_Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow up_  
_We can stay forever young_  
_Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola_  
_Underneath the rising sun_

“Remember?”

Barnaby merely smiled and nodded sadly. 

_I could give a thousand reasons why_  
_But you're going, and you know that_

Kotetsu released his grasp on the other man, giving him a gentle, but encouraging push towards the exit. Stepping back, and not breaking eye contact, Kotetsu’s eyes shimmered under the light. Holding a hand out, she could hear him singing, not just mouthing the words. It wasn’t an unpleasant sound. Something in her heart skipped a beat. 

_All you have to do is stay a minute_  
_Just take your time_  
_The clock is ticking, so stay_  
_All you have to do is wait a second_

Barnaby moved back to Kotetsu, who reached out and grasped his hands gently. 

_Your hands on mine_

Tracing Barnaby’s knuckles with his thumb, Kotetsu gently pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, eyes never leaving Bunny’s. 

_The clock is ticking, so stay_

Kotetsu slowly started to let their hands drop, but a flex of Barnaby’s fingers was all the incentive Kotetsu needed to pull him back into his arms.

“I’m sorry Bunny…”

_Won't admit what I already know_  
_I've never been the best at letting go_

“For what Kotetsu.”

_I don't wanna spend the night alone_

“Do I have to say it?"

_Guess I need you, and I need to_

“Yes.”

_Make it on my own, but I don't wanna grow up_  
_We can stay forever young_

Barnaby gently pushed away from Kotetsu, but didn’t immediately move to the exit. 

_Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola_  
_Underneath the rising sun_

“I’m sorry for saying…”

_I could give a million reasons why_

In a voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m sorry for saying…”

_But you're going, and you know that_

Barnaby turned on his heel and started walking to the door.

_All you have to do is stay a minute_  
_Just take your time_

“I’m sorry for saying I love you.”

Blue Rose muffled a gasp by nearly shoving a fist down her throat. It wasn’t the most graceful move, but she was far too enraptured at this point to move away. Wild Tiger and Barnaby? Together? She had to admit that it made a certain amount of sense. They argued way too much to just be friends.

_The clock is ticking, so stay_

Barnaby turned back to Kotetsu and closed the gap between them. Hesitantly he reached out.

_All you have to do is wait a second_  
_Your hands on mine_

Letting Kotetsu take his hands and interlace their fingers, he managed to say in a steady voice.

_The clock is ticking, so stay_

“And I’m sorry I didn’t.”

Letting himself get folded into Kotetsu’s arms, they rested their foreheads together, not breaking eye contact. 

_All you have to do is stay_

_All you have to do is stay a minute_  
_Just take your time_  
_The clock is ticking, so stay_

Letting himself get spun outward again, this time Kotetsu’s grip was firm, and not moving. Spinning him back in, Kotetsu dipped him low, deceptively strong arms not letting him budge.

_All you have to do is wait a second_  
_Your hands on mine_

Spinning Barnaby up from the dip, he pulled the other man tight against his body, moving in time to the music, though the kiss they moved into over rode their movements to the music.

_The clock is ticking, so stay_  
_All you have to do is stay_

Breaking the kiss, Barnaby looked into Kotetsu’s eyes and smiled, using his thumb to wipe away the tear that threatened to spill.

 _All you have to do is stay_  
_So stay_

Wrapping their arms around each other as the music faded to nothing, Blue Rose silently slipped out of the area, making her way to the elevator and out of the building. Wiping away a few tears she hadn’t even noticed, she tapped in her manager’s code and said with a smile.

“I think I have found the song.”


End file.
